Episode 8074 (4th March 2013)
Plot Stella's still rattled following her encounter with Karl, but Eva and Gloria fail to notice as they bustle about getting ready for Eric's funeral. Ryan and Katy are awkward when Chesney insists on getting together with Steph and Megan in the Rovers tonight. They have no choice but to agree. Karl desperately tries to apologise to Stella but she coldly warns him to stay away from her and the pub. Faye's crestfallen when Tim says he's too busy to attend her school play on Friday. Fiz visits Tyrone. He's concerned about Ruby and wishes Kirsty's mum Alison was around to keep an eye on things, as she's good for Kirsty. Fiz is pensive. Sunita admits to Anna that she and Dev have been getting on well for the twins' sake recently. Dev confides to Steve he's taking things slowly with Sunita. Paul's unhappy that the Full Monty night is to take place at the bistro with his neighbours ogling. Eileen's dismayed when Paul lets slip that organiser Toni is female. Some roses arrive at the pub for Stella. Knowing they are from Karl, she's about to bin them when Dennis offers to take them off her hands. Fiz and Tina decide to track down Alison and talk to her about Kirsty. Dennis presents Rita with the roses. She reads the card and realises they are second-hand and whacks Dennis round the head with them. Gloria's concerned when Stella angrily refuses to take a phone call from Karl. Owen tells Tim that he'll break Faye's heart if he misses her play. Tim's given food for thought when Owen advises him not to mess Faye about. Stella's pleased to have Jason back. He offers to take her out for a meal tonight. Gloria and Eva set off for the funeral. Fiz and Tina collar Alison outside her house and whisk her back to Tina's flat. She's shocked to hear that Tyrone's in prison and floored by the allegations that Kirsty beat him up. Refusing to believe them, Alison storms off. Fiz bursts into tears, worried that she's made things worse. Katy bristles with jealousy as Steph paws Ryan in the pub. Chesney's oblivious. Kirsty's stunned when Alison turns up on her doorstep. Karl picks up Stella from the brewery in his cab. On seeing her driver's identity, Stella tries to climb out, but Karl swiftly drives off. Stella's furious. Cast Regular cast *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Karl Munro - John Michie *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede Guest cast *Alison Soames - Dawn Hope *Megan Smithson - Amy Dolan Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Alison Soames house - Exterior *Highfield Prison - Visiting room *Newton & Ridley - Exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Stella warns Karl to keep away from her - but he has other ideas; and Fiz and Tina track down Kirsty's mum Alison, who is shocked to hear Tyrone is in prison. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,150,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2013 episodes